


saved by the bell

by pacificnewt



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificnewt/pseuds/pacificnewt
Summary: [sigh] horny teenagers





	saved by the bell

“Can anybody tell me what year the Civil War ended? Anybody?”

 

Crickets.

 

“I’ll have to call on somebody, then. Heather?”

 

Heather’s head snapped up, cheeks blazing. She had tuned everything out in favor of the hand that didn’t belong to her stroking her thigh. The sound of her history teacher’s voice brought her back to reality.

 

“Um, uh, ah..” Heather rapped nervously at her desk. “I don’t know,” she choked. Suddenly she felt the hand against her underwear underneath her skirt, peeling slowly at the fabric to make real contact. She nearly yelped and spread her legs out with subtlety, giving easier access. She was almost embarrassed at how wet she’d already gotten.

 

Next she heard the voice of the owner of the fingers that were currently sliding and getting slick along her clit. Heather covered her mouth. “That was eighteen sixty-five,” Jason Dean announced, not batting an eyelash.

 

“Is your name Heather?” The teacher looked displeased, but relieved someone answered his question. “Thank you. Eighteen sixty-five is correct. The Civil War lasted nearly exactly three years, but was still by far one of the bloodiest...”

 

Heather tuned him out again. She didn’t bother looking Jason in the eye, but rather covered her face in her hands and rolled her hips onto his hand. With his free hand, Jason continued writing notes from the lesson, not fidgeting in the slightest. Heather glared sideways at him. _Fucking bastard._

 

Jason pushed his finger inside Heather slowly, drawing out a shaky whine through closed lips. He feigned surprise and raised an eyebrow, an expression met with Heather’s middle finger.

 

“Shut it or I’ll stop,” he muttered, pushing his finger in further, continuing his note taking. “Pick up the pencil and at least pretend you’re working. Jesus _Christ_ , all I did was grab your thigh and you’re _soaked_.”

 

“I’m gonna snap your fucking neck,” Heather said. She took her pencil in hand just as their teacher turned back around.

 

“Is there an issue, Heather?”

 

“No, sir,” Jason answered for Heather again in that ass-kissy tone she hated. “Heather’s just having trouble seeing the board.” He added another finger under their desks, successfully reddening her face further.

 

“Would you prefer to sit closer?”

 

“I’m fine,” she said, almost too quickly. The teacher resumed teaching. Heather turned her head to Jason, wishing she could wipe the stupid smirk off his face with a hard smack. She’d save it for later.

 

Jason kept his fingers knuckle-deep inside her, letting her squirm on them while he looked at the chalkboard and not at Heather. Heather didn’t write down a single word. Jason felt her breath on his neck but did nothing.

 

When the bell rang, Jason slipped his fingers in his mouth, gathered his things, and bolted out the door. Heather called after him that she’d kill him, but he was gone before she could register it.

 

 

 

Jason sat situated in his usual corner of the cafeteria, feet kicked up onto the table and an apple in hand. He didn’t plan on eating it, he just liked to throw it up in the air and catch it again. He was so immersed in his stellar hand-eye coordination that he hadn’t noticed Heather angrily approaching him. He only noticed when she struck him with her hand smoothly across the face. The apple stumbled out of Jason’s hand, touching his face instead. He glanced up at her with an innocent grin. “What’s up?”

 

Heather scowled. She seized him by the back of his coat and yanked with all her might, pulling him off the chair and onto the floor. Jason huffed and scrambled back to his feet, only to have Heather yank again and start to drag him out of the cafeteria. All eyes were on them, but neither cared. Jason knew he was in trouble but he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

In the hallway, Heather smacked him again. Jason flinched.

 

“You gonna keep hittin’ me or do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“You _asshole_!” She hit him one more time and then wrung out her wrist. “You’re an asshole, JD!”

 

“So I’ve been told,” Jason mused. “Hey, good job pretending you didn’t like that, but you can stop now.”

 

Heather groaned and clenched her fists, staring at him heatedly. He looked back at her sheepishly, then she took him by the hand and yanked him some more. They ended up in front of a door down the hall that Heather opened quickly, shoved Jason into, and shut behind herself.

 

The room was dark and smelled of chlorine and ammonia. Jason cringed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “A janitor’s closet? How cliché can you get?”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Heather breathed, hands working tirelessly to undo Jason’s jeans and get off his belt. Jason quickly caught her hands and pushed her up against the shelves, hands pinned over her head. He got close enough to breathe in her ear and she couldn’t help but moan.

 

“You shut the fuck up or I make you.” Jason smashed his lips against Heather’s with force, hand trailing back up her skirt. She whined, then slapped away his hand and began palming at him instead.

 

“Hands to yourself, Dean.” Heather groped in between his legs without mercy, not stopping when Jason’s breathing became hot and heavy. “You’re hard,” she smirked.

 

Jason just groaned as Heather resumed getting his pants down, guiding them down to his ankles while she breathed over his hard-on that was now freed from the confines of his tight pants. She stroked his thighs and mouthed him over the cloth, successfully pulling a groan from the pit of Jason’s stomach.

 

“You suck,” Jason said, voice raspy. His hands tightened on the shelves.

 

Heather didn’t dignify that with a response. She pulled his boxers down impatiently and pressed her tongue to his head, already causing him to buck his hips forward. She smirked to herself while she wrapped her mouth around the rest of his head and then further, further and further more until she’d taken nearly all of him into her mouth. Jason was squirming and grunting when the bell rang again for the end of class.

 

Heather didn’t bother pulling off and began to bob her head up and down Jason, tongue swirling around his length. Jason’s hands found their way into her hair and pulled at it desperately as the sound of footsteps and high school chatter filled the hallway.

 

Jason rested his head backwards against the shelf and bit his lips. He figured there was no point in trying to silence himself, not when Heather was busy sucking him off like a lollipop. He cursed and moaned, then moaned again louder, not bothering to care who heard him. Was getting your dick sucked by a hot chick really something he could be ashamed of?

 

Heather dug her neat nails into the skin of Jason’s thighs, taking him deeper down her throat. She whined around him and vibrated her lips which resulted in another buck forward from Jason. Heather didn’t choke, instead she closed her mouth ever so slightly and brushed her teeth against him.

 

Jason hissed in pain and pulled hard on her hair. “Shit! The fuck was that for?”

 

She had no response and instead continued moaning and bobbing her head.

 

With his eyes closed, Jason felt himself start to level out. He licked his lips and talked, not that Heather seemed to mind. “You sound like such a whore, fuck, where’d you learn to do _that_?”

 

Within no time Heather tightened her grip on his legs and noticed they’d begun to shake. Jason was growing even louder, voice clashing with the bell that rang to begin class. He started to knock things over accidentally with his flailing arms, hardly even able to spit out that he was about to come.

 

Heather only pulled off slowly, still with half of him in her mouth when his body jolted forward and he released a hot white ribbon down her throat. She caught what she could, swallowed diligently, and then pulled off with a pop. She licked what she didn’t get into her mouth off of her lips and sighed with pleasure, then quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She stood up without hesitation and fumbled for the doorknob, Jason still indecent.

 

“Hey, woah, what the hell!” He scrambled for his pants when Heather stepped into the hallway. “You’re just gonna leave me like that?”

 

“See ya, JD,” she cooed, shutting the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh goals


End file.
